Fearless
Fearless is a female NightWing dragonet, attending Jade Mountain Academy as a member of the Silver Winglet. Thanks to King Darkstalker, she gained the animus-enchanted power of super strength. She also sided with Darkstalker in the Battle of Jade Mountain. Appearance Fearless has black scales and was said to be small . The item Darkstalker enchanted for her is a bracelet made from a pair of silver and black wires hastily twisted together. It is barely visible on her wrist . Biography The Dark Secret Fearless is most likely one of the dragonets that was with Starflight when he woke up in the dormitory, but she wasn't mentioned by name. Talons of Power At first, Fearless attacked Darkstalker, along with Mightyclaws and Mindreader. She was then later introduced to Darkstalker by Moonwatcher, when she asked Darkstalker some questions about the Lost City of Night. Then she asked Moon a barrage of questions once she was told that Moon had mind reading powers and prophecy abilities. After Darkstalker stated that he could enchant objects without consequence, Fearless ran out of the room to give Darkstalker something to enchant. Coming back with a hurriedly-made bracelet made out of twisted wire, she asked for super strength, and then tested it out by slamming her tail into a stalactite, shattering it on impact. She went with Mindreader, Anemone, Darkstalker, Sunny, and Moon to save Stonemover, when it was revealed that he was in danger. Later in the book, she went to the Night Kingdom with the majority of the NightWings. She returned to the Lost City of the Night shortly after. She was not directly mentioned during this section of the book. Darkness of Dragons Fearless was shown briefly in the the Battle of Jade Mountain, attempting to attack a skilled young IceWing fighter with blue freckles, who was most likely Lynx. Winter came to the IceWing's rescue and used his frostbreath on Fearless's wing, causing her to crash. Wounded, she dragged herself into the shelter of a small cave. Later, in the epilogue of the book, Clay mentioned that Fearless, Tamarin, and Pike were doing a presentation about Darkstalker's history for school. Trivia * Fearless is one of the twelve known NightWings having one-word names, the others being Princess Greatness, Obsidian, Slaughter, Vengeance, Wisdom, Eclipse, Listener, Thoughtful, Prudence, Discretion, Vision, and Queen Vigilance. * Fearless is one of the few dragons noted to survive a frostbreath injury, alongside Qibli, Queen Battlewinner, and Dune. * It is unknown whether she chose to keep her superstrength powers, like Mightyclaws, or gave them up in exchange for protection from his spells, like most of the NightWings. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang FearlessTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Fearless ref.png Battle at Jade Mountain by Solstice.png|Fearless is on the far right. By Solstice the Icewing 3234.png|Fearless by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Fearless-727562554 References de:Fearless fr:Téméraire Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:ToP Characters Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Minor Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Silver Winglet